Silver Eyed Stranger
by StrugglingAngel
Summary: Shion's mom marries a famous movie director for love and much needed money for Shion's education, but you obviously can't buy love. Will the family be split apart or will Shions Illness split them apart before that? (*First story)
1. Chapter 1

(*No.6 does not belong to me *my first story *comments appreciated)

It been almost a month into the school year; studies haven't been a issue for 15 year old Shion in his first year of high school. In matter of fact he was doing 9th grade work in middle school. He is now attending The Distinguished High of No.6 also known as DHS. Although he and his mom must pay for him to go there -they scraped up enough for this year.

It's a sad cycle of needing the education to get a job to get money, but not having the money for the education. Shion didn't like the fact that his mother was considering i...that is marriage or should i say re-marriage, and what put him more on the edge is the fact that he knows part of the reason is for the money not love. He knew his mom was satisfied with her two boys and no not feeling that lonely, but he also knew she wasn't satified with the fact that her sons future would be ruined because of her lack of expenses. But to Shions total regret and irritation he had no say in the engagement and the fact it came out of the blue only made him feel worse.

"Mom I'm home!" Shion announced walking home from school in his typical black uniform. He had to pick up his brother today for some reason; according to his mom she had a doctors appointment.

"Ma what's there to eat?" his little brother Ame asked with a watery mouth...he had quiet the appetite. Shion's mom Karan smile and welcomed them back. "I made some sandwiches they're in the kitchen." she said while drying her hands on her sand colored apron. Without saying Shion knew his mother was still very attractive, but also very humble in her appearance-that's why it confused him to see her lips lightly tinted with a peachy pink and her eyes outlined with supposedly washed off mascara. Shion decided to ignore it and allowed him hom to kiss him on the crown of his forehead as he came inside.

"How was school you two?" Karan asked like the daily routine it became.

"Good, my teacher let us play kickball and I kicked it so high I walked to home base!" Ame said proudly.

"Oh I see well good for you honey." Karan replied with a amused smile.

"Everything went fine." Shion replied with a distracted tone.

"Good, now I want you two to get your homework done wash up and be downstairs when I call you."Karan instructed.

"Aww homework right now?" Ame complained "Yes, right now you can eat upstairs only if you clean up your mess." Karan said in hopes to get him on his studies. "Yes! alright!" Ame said s he swiftly took his sandwiches up stairs with a grin. "You to Shion." Karan said with a strict look.

"I don't have any homework today."Shion simply stated. Karan looked at him a bit worried but shook the feeling off.

"Okay, then get washed up and afterward you can relax." Karan said with a smile knowing he was ahead in him classes. "Kay." Shion said as he started up the stairs-when he suddenly asked without turning around "What's the occasion?" Kran turned around to look at him with a slightly guilty look "Nothing in particular why do you ask?" Shion then glanced at her with a soft look and quickly replied "Never mind." and jogged up the stairs.

Karan looked at the floor with a regretful stare...she turned around and looked at a recent family photo herself in the middle her hair tied up with her favorite blue sweater and some blur jeans. Then Ame to her left his un-trimmed hair and sparking light brown eyes like Karan. It is very hard to believe that Ame was actually adopted. Then on the left was Shion in a white dress shirt and tan sweater vest and beige pants with chocolatey brown hair and deep brown eyes. "I'm sorry Shion...Ame." Karan whispered to herself.

(3 hours later)

"Ame! Shion! come down!" Karan yelled up the stairs. She had just finished getting ready herself and was setting the table...for 5. "Coming!" Ame shouted back racing down the stairs at the smell of dinner. "I'm starved-whoa ma what's the with the five star meal?" Ame asked with happy curiosity.

"Yes, well we are having company over so i want you to go back up stairs and put on a pair of nice jeans and a clean collared shirt and hurry they will be here soon." Karan said as she laid out a few left dishes. "Sure ma but who's coming?" Ame asked as he looked at his dolled up mom.

"You'll see when they get here now shoo." Karan quickly said "Okay okay I'm going." Ame replied trudging back up the stairs. "Oh and tell Shion what I said." Karan instructed secretly embarrassed. "Kay!" Ame replied.

Ame swung open Shion's door "Mom says we have surprise company coming for dinner so dress-...never mind." Ame stated quickly till Shion stood in his view in a white dress shirt, a black sweater vest, a red tie, and pressed black jeans-even his hair was combed and still damp from the shower.

"I know." Shion said with a smile. "Wow bro lookin' sharp how did you know?" Ame asked. "The house was to clean." Shion said with a slight laugh.

"Now that I think about it your right!" Ame said combing his invisible beard. "Yes yes now you best get ready." Shion suggested as the conversation lingered . "Ah! you're right!" Ame dashed into his room searching for any decent clothes. Shion then let out a sad sigh wondering who these people were and why they were coming as a surprise.

He checked himself in the mirror again his usually up beat demeanor was off since this morning but his disposition would depend on these people.

Ten minutes passed as he stared out the window thinking of reasons and possibilities , but his thoughts interrupted by the problem themselves as the door bell rang. Shion then got up to check on Ame before he went down stairs-maybe it was just an escape from the reality that was about to come. Shion had felt shivers once he heard two male voices. He began to comb Ame's hair faster and ushered his little brother out the door once his hair was good enough. Both brothers stopped before they reached the first step down the stairs.

"Hey bro...I don't exactly know why but I don't have a good feeling about this." Ame said honestly while pulling on his collar. "Yeah you aren't the only one." they both sheepishly smiled at one another and took two steps down and then stopped again.

"So...I wonder who they are huh?" Ame said in a nervous whisper. "Y-yeah me too." Shion replied. They took four more steps down and stopped. "Dinner smells really good mom is a good cook huh?" Shion shyly stated. "Yeah s-she really is." Ame answered.

They took eight steps down standing on the last stair. "So...mom is probably waiting for us...we best hurry." Shion pointed out. "Yep..." Ame agreed.

"Okay on the count of three we will both go to the kitchen okay?" Shion made a deal. Ame nodded in agreement.

"Okay 1...2...2 1/2...2 3/4...3!" Shion whispered. They both dashed down the hallway and abruptly stopped before entering the room. They walked in and certainly they knew it was two males but definitely not this. One looked his early forties with dark black hair, dark brown eyes, a expensive looking black suit, a white dress shirt, a black silk tie, and a name brand watch. The one next to him was a young man near Shions age very attractive, well toned thin body, rather long hair for a boy tied in a messy yet cool bun, also dressed in a expensive looking navy blue suit, a white dress shirt, a blue white gray tie, and the most shocking true gray eyes. Shion then bowed down respectfully and said an a apology "Excuse my brothers and I tardiness I was assisting him in preparation for the dinner."

Once he stood back upright the older man had a smile on his face "Of course do join us." the gentleman said in a repaid respectful manner. Both boys took their seats cautiously next to each other, and Karan and the older gentleman sitting on the end with Shion facing the silver eyed stranger. Once Shion sat down and looked up and forwards eye to eye with the mysterious boy he felt a shiver down his back. the silver eyed stranger only smirked spelling trouble for the future of our oblivious deep brown eyed airhead.


	2. The Beginning of the End

(*No.6 does not belong to me *my first story *comments appreciated)

The air was uneasy and despite Shions pleasant look on his face it was obviously that he was dying of curiosity and worry. "Shall we eat?" Karan said basically slicing the air. "Yeah!" Ame immediately responded with that drooling look. The older man laughed a hardy laugh "well before the growing boy gets the best of the meal shouldn't we introduce ourselves dear?" the man said with a loving voice. Karan blushed in embarrassment and shivered in nervousness "oh my silly me! Of course, boys introduce yourselves." Karan said in hopes to stretch the time before they hear the truth.

Shion on the other hand had paid close attention to how this man called his mother dear...yeah he was internally getting worried. "Sure ma hiya my name is Ame youngest of the family and I major in eating and baseball and I'm 11 years old going to turn twelve in the next school year...uhhh and I'm in the 5th grade...I don't like girls except for mom she's nice and cooks for me...and since I'm not to good in my studies my big bro helps me so I'm a genius when it comes to homework hehe...and I'm the fastest in my class and will grow up to be a tall major baseball player according to ma...hmm well that's all I got."

Ame finally stopped and looked at his mom who was smiling nervously and his bro who did an invisible face palm.

"My my so your Ame your much like I thought you'd be." the man laughed again. It was Shions turn and he was going to be simple as possible. "Hello my name is Shion I'm the oldest age 15 I attend DHS and hope to become either a child surgeon or traveling ecologist and I help here at the store along with a part time job and i hope we can get along." he said with the bow of his head. Karan calmed down a bit at Shion accuracy and respect.

"Ahh so your Shion your more mature than I expected like two sides of the coin you boys are!" he laughed some more. "You've done well raising them Karan dear." Shion's eye twitched at the mention of 'dear' in his sentence his internal worrying turned to internal panic. Well it was their turn to introduce themselves...the older man was first. " hello my name is Erik I as a well known movie director I'm 41 years old and not afraid to admit it haha and I've been in the film business for a good 16 years-and I have but one son here to my side forgive his attitude...and I'm engaged-.

By this point of his introduction Shion was filled with temporary relief. As he continued Karan shut her eyes and looked down." ...and I'm engaged-to your beautiful mother here and happy as could be to meet my new boy's haha!" Shion was then drowned with anger and worry; he lowered his head his bangs covering his eyes shadowing his face. Ame sat there with his mouth hanging low and eyes wide showing the confused surprised look completely. "Ma... You're dating this guy?" Ame asked completely ignoring his place. "Ame! Remember your manners...yes honey we are together so treat him respectfully."

Karan said in a sad scolding voice. Ame blinked and stared at his mom then at the silver eyed stranger then at Erik intensely. "Hmph! Well this guy has to win my approval before he thinks about taking my mom and I don't care who he is!" Ame said strictly with his arms crossed head to the side with shut eyes. "Ame! Apologize!" Karan scolded. "I won't! And that's that!" Ame shouted back. "You will mister; you can apologize with or without grounding!" Karan said in a slightly louder commanding voice. "I won't I say I wo-"

Ame said till his mouth was covered by a familiar hand. Ame looked at Shion with an annoyed look. "Ame...its ok...can you do me a favor and go up stairs." Shion said still with a shadowy face but a gentle voice. "Why do i have to leave?!" ame asked erritatedly. "Please go upstairs...ame...please?" Shion asked looking at him eye to eye. "...fine." Ame agreed. Before ame left his seat Shion whispered to ame "you don't have to apologize...I'll talk to mom kay?" Ame simply nodded and headed up stairs. "im sorry about him...it's my falt i should have told him sooner..."

Karan said with a guilty look. "No Karan its fine...like i said you did well raising your kids...I would be more worried if they accepted me with no question...you have good boys." the man said sincerely. /Our little rat was just soaking in what was happening ;)/ Karan then looked at \ Shion with a obvious nervous look; he was her true baby boy her first and the one who has struggled through without a father and the one he had was nothing but a drunkard and walked out on him and herself...yes she really worried about his reaction. "...mom...I obviously have no say and no reason to doubt your decision...but I just wished that you could have told...us soon-"

Shion was cut off by our neglected silver eyed stranger. "for once I agree with someone...Erik I hope you don't screw this up to...oh and yeah a little prep talk could have saved a lot of head ache...seriously..." the silver eyed stranger said abruptly. " you didn't know...either...?" Shion asked concernedly. "pfft well duh...this old man doesn't say a thing to me asks me to accompany him to visit one of his co-workers family on business and bam! This happens." the silver eyed stranger said sarcastically truthful. The room was silent for a while till Shion spoke up "Excuse me leavening I best check on Ame..."

He walked over to Karan and kissed her on the crown of her forehead a symbolic thing of compassion in the family. Then whispering to her loud enough for the other two to hear "Thanks mom the dinner was nice." he then began to head up the stairs slowly.

Then the silver eyed stranger stood up and said with courtesy only toward Karan "well ill leave things there...uh may I ask where your bathroom is?" "Upstairs to the right." she answered with a sad small smile. He walked up the 14 steps and walked in to the room on the right except it was one over instead he walked into Shion's room with Shion himself face down on his bed.

"Sorry am I intruding" the silver eyed stranger said. Shion quickly stood up thinking he wanted to be alone but...he remembered this guys own outburst of being in the blue too. "No you can come in if you'd like."Shion said with a comforting smile. "Don't mind if I do...so how do ya really feel about this...?" the silver eyed stranger asked as he sat down on Shion's desk chair. "...honestly shocked and upset." Shion replied with careful thought. "yeah...how's little league?" the silver eyed stranger asked. "You mean Ame?...he's taking it pretty hard...but I think he'll live."

Shion said in a worried yet reassuring tone. "That's good...I wonder...what's like to have a younger brother...?" the silver eyed stranger asked staring at a picture of the two on Shion's desk. "Well...that can be answered." Shion said with a smile. "Yeah...I guess so...I got Ame now...and I even got a mom...she seems like a keeper... But it's all too sudden I guess..." the silver eyed stranger pointed out. "Yeah I agree that much..." Shion agreed as he sat on his bed. "That was a impressive introduction you gave...doctor and a scientist huh?..."

The silver eyed stranger said with slight teasing. "Yeah that's a simple way of putting it..." Shion replied. "So do ya have a girlfriend?" the silver eyed stranger suddenly asked. Shion turned red and quickly stuttered back "N-no what is it to you?" Shion Defensively replied. "Ahh I bet the little airhead barely knows how to approach a girl!" the silver eyed stranger teased. "Hey that's none of your business!" Shion sharply said back. "I bet you'd walk up to her and would pass out before saying a thing making a complete fool of yourself!" the silver eyed stranger re-enacted what he was saying them flopping on Shion's bed pretending to pass out.

"That's not true!" Shion disagreed then hitting the unsuspecting guest with a pillow to the face. "Oh no you didn't!" the silver eyed stranger said thus beginning a murderous pillow fight. Once they could swing no more they both collapsed on Shion's bed laughing. "So this is what a family is like..." the silver eyed stranger said not purposely out loud. He then lay on top of Shion's stomach making him groan in pain. "...family sure is warm...or maybe..." the silver eyed stranger said it out loud again."...It's just you." the silver eyed stranger finished saying that last part in a very quiet than spoke up with the little breath that wasn't being squeezed out of him "hey, I never did ask you...what's your name?" The silver eyed stranger just smiled.

**A/N Sorry for any grammar mistakes I am still learning how to do this and I can't seem to figure out how to correct my spelling ****L I will be trying to update tomorrow as well since I'm on vacation. Thanks for reading!**


	3. One in a Million

**(*One year later)  
Shion's POV**

When somebody tells you they met someone famous you get excited for them...when that person brings a auto-graph from somebody well known you want to take it as your own...when you see a super star from a distance you try to get their attention...when you meet that star you wish that you could live that moment forever...when you spend the day with a famous person you wish that the one day could be everyday...but when that famous star and well known person becomes your new step brother...you are bombarded with others asking you stories on how he's like...they ask if you can get a auto-graph for them...they want to see only him and not yourself...they will do almost anything to meet him...and if by chance they do meet him they steal him for a whole day or as long as possible...leaving you with the chores and explaining.

That's my life in a bubble. And it only gets worse.

**(*This morning)**

Beep Beep Beep! I shut off my alarm my vision is still straightening its self out when "Shizzz nuggets!" Its 7:00 I'm going to be late! Even so I trudge out of bed but once I splash some cold water on my face my speed increases. I took a needed shower last night after being pushed aside in the filthy gutter water when some on saw HIM at the gate of Ame's school I'm guessing to pick him up. Our schools are one block apart so I would often get him when walking home. But since HE'S home schooled he can get him if he's not working, but that leads only to disaster.

I was covered in gutter water that was filled with potential illness if I had an open wound and if it had entered my eyes the bacteria would have caused pink eye- Now I'm getting off track. Well now I'm down stairs waiting for the toast to finish in our now large kitchen and polished toaster in which Erik checks his hair one last time in. All three of us have our own room and own study room and our own Tele-Vision and our- "Ahh!..."...the toaster scared me...in which lead to the heart beat to increase and made the reaction of releasing alpha waves...and getting off track sorry. I hear steps coming down the stairs it is probably my mom since HE won't get up till 9 o'clock.

"Good morning mom." I say in a still partially sleepy voice. "Good morning...huh...where's your brother?" she asks me. My mom likes to call him to 'your brother' to make us feel more like family. "Uhh still asleep I'm guessing." I reply with jealous tone. "He's still ASLEEP!" my mom shouted nearly throwing me of my chair. She suddenly ran up stairs and...I heard the swing and slam of HIS door being open...now I hear two voices...now I hear the shuffling and bangs of drawers...now I hear somebody coming down. I guess HE had work today.

HE comes flying down the stairs and swinging into the down stairs bathroom. The water was immediately turned on and brushes for both teeth and hair work at once. HE then rushes up stairs again the sound of the drawers opening and closing is constant. HE then comes in the kitchen tugging on HIS shoe. I stop and stare at him...why he is wearing my school uniform...my internal panic starts to rise. "Why didn't you wake me up?!" HE demanded. "Uhh I think that's what your alarm clock is for..." I say back with smile of pay back.

"Hey quick question...why are you wearing my uniform?" I asked dearly hopping it was a mistake. "Your uniform it is mine." HE said coolly and stuck a toast in the toaster. I had to leave in 5 minutes but not once did I think that 'We' had to leave in 5 minutes. "You mean...you're going to my...school?" I asked with a dreaded voice. "Yep so be a nice kid and show me around kay?" HE said with a cheeky smirk.

I swear my eye started to twitch. It was bad enough to have him at home but now going to the same school and the fans...and HE will be sticking by me to show him around...no this cannot happen. But since mom knew i guess it was planned and I once again had no say. "How come I didn't know about this of all people?!" I asked with a partial flabbergasted tone. "Well I thought it would be nice to have it as a surprise." HE said with a devilish look. HE then took his toast a d grabbed his bag and grabbed my arm, but before I could protest we were out the door his arm around my neck and I'm struggling to walk straight.

People start to look at us both pedestrians and students...this is so bad. "Don't worry I won't make a scene." HE said in a trying serious voice. "Don't say anything if you don't mean it." I say back straightening my uniform and shaking off his arm.

"Shiooon! Hey over here!" I heard my good friend Safu's voice. I look where the voice came from there she was in the girl's uniform and scarf. I wave back shyly hoping she won't recognize HIM.  
She started her way towards us...darn.  
"Hey Shion...uhh who's this?" she asked with half curiosity. "Uhh you see-" I started but HE cut me off. "I'm his big brother and new student at DHS." HE said with a proud smirk. She seemed irritated at this. "So the famous movie director whom married Shions mom's son...correct?" she said with a poker face.

"The one and only." HE said with less enthusiasm. "Oh I see...well don't rub your cockiness on Shion...because you're radiating it." Safu said with a condescending look. "Safu that's-" I try speaking but HE interrupts again. "Oh you say that but I just met you and I hope you haven't known Shion to long because you have pride written all over your face." HE said back looming over her with the benefit of height.

"You have some nerve...I think your just mad cause I'm not into you and is willing to stand up to you." she said back in order to under his skin. "You know I could care less of your liking me but as far as I can see your just upset cause there is somebody else close to your prince charming." HE said with an irritating smirk. Safu then let go of the poker face for a seconded of surprise but regained it quickly.

"You know nothing I feel for Shion having to deal with you Your just a pain in the-." now it was my turn to interfere. "We best get to class we already late enough!" I said quickly. These two were radiating something in rivalry...this certainly is bad. We started walking to the school again the air was worse that when I first met HIM. It was then my turn to slice the air "Hey do you have your class schedule?" I asked HIM.

HE nodded and got it out of his pocket...I'll defiantly need to teach him a thing or two. HE handed it to my only to make me stop in my tracks. "How did you get in ALL my classes!?" I asked shocked. "What!?" Safu said just as shocked or even more. She grabbed the paper from my hands and frowned. I was basically chocking on the air now.

"But how is that possible I have all honors classes and special training...and not to be mean but DHS starters can't just sigh up and be excepted so easily!" I noted. "That's right it must be a mistake I didn't get in all those classes and I've been in honors classes since I was 10! There is no way this idiot could have passed!" Safu argued. "Influence really does help but let's keep that a secret or else...uhh let's just say me and Shion just might be taken out of the school..." HE said with a sorry smirk.

"What! What kind of brother are you?! Risking your brothers hard work here!?" Safu then yelled. We are now standing just outside the school the bell has already ringed. I think about what he did...was it just to annoy me or...did he really want to go to school like a normal teen. "I know what I'm doing...even if the worse happens and we get kicked out we could get into a better school with a better chance at his future goals." HE said seriously. HE is so stupid risking what me and mom worked to get...but I can't bring myself to yell at him for some reason.

"That doesn't matter you know what Shion and him mom and to do just for him to make it here as a freshman!" Safu yelled now obviously frustrated and angered. "I bet you wouldn't understand poverty...you are nothing but a-" "Safu!" I intervened. Both looked at me. "It doesn't matter...let's get to class...okay." I said calmly and put on a smile. HE was obviously upset but I'm just glad I stopped an eruption of drama.

Safu quietly nodded and started for her class. Despite what she said something told me that he understood what it felt like to be treated like dirt...and because of that I never could be mad at him forever. I smiled and looked at his sorry expression "Let's go brother." HE looked at me and nodded with a thankful smile. At that moment I totally forgot that my brother was a famous actress who stole the heart of millions because those millions had nothing on me...he is my brother.

**A/N Wow this was a switch from third person to Shion's point of view. I know they are a bit out of character but I ****can only hope it turned out okay.** Thanks for reading!


	4. Unseen Future

**(*No.6 does not belong to me *Comments are appreciated)**

** (*Silver Eyed Stranger 'aka-HIM' POV)**

The halls echoed our footsteps as another bell rang. I could guess we are late but he doesn't seem to be worried. I am a bit frazzled myself because of that little act we played outside...maybe I really shouldn't be here.

What I've done is terrible, but I thought this would help him...and I get...closer...so I won't feel like a stranger. We are in front of the classroom...i should run now while I still can. The door opens-it is too late since we both walk in. "Shion you are late-Oh this must be our new student?" the teacher said in an all too happy voice.

"Yes sir I'm sorry for being late we lost track of time while I was showing HIM around and-" the teacher cut Shion off "Ohhh I see then that's not a problem and since you're a good student and he's new I'll let you slide." the female teacher said in a sweet tone unlike the one she originally spoke to Shion with.

"Thank you very much." Shion said and then wait what why is he sitting down where am I to sit? Uh oh people are starting to whisper. "Well you can introduce yourself now." "Uh right well hello I'm-" I stop there what do I do say my real name...they are going to figure it out sooner or later ahh to heck with it sorry Shion. "...I'm..." crud what's with me I feel like I'm telling my girlfriend I am cheating on her...I don't know what to say."...I'm..."

I sound like a total idiot nice way to start off the year that's the last thing i need is a bad school report on teen weekly. Why can't I just say my name...people are laughing now great. "...I'm-" I was cut off "He's my brother..." Shion said loudly. My chest felt like it sank when he said that...Shion...why? The class fell silent for a short while...then the noise came. "OMG!" "Is that really him!?" "Seriously?!" "We have a super star as a student?!" "He's so hot!"

By this Shion was being bombarded with questions if what they thought was right...until I took my seat across the room. This is so annoying I can't even run away...now I know why I started home school.

The teacher started to quiet than down after a while of needed answers. As the class quieted down I rose my hand feeling like i couldn't breathe most of the girls were on this side were staring me down. "Yes what can I help you with?" the teacher asked to nicely to believe. "Um I was wondering if I could sit next to Shion...you know to help me in class?"

I can't believe I asked that with him in the room, but that didn't matter right now I felt as those girls were going to attack me once they got a free moment. "Uhh Jake would you like to move please since he's new?" the teacher asked the student sitting next to Shion. "Why do I have to move for little miss famous?!" Jake argued. What's his deal? "Because it's the nice thing to do and it is not nice to call others names." the teacher said trying her hardest to still sound nice.

"Not a chance." Jake said. Seriously my spots between a bunch of girls and has a pretty good view of the board?! I look at the two when Shion bent over and whispered something in his ear that seemed to be of his interest. "Fine..." Jake muttered and got up to move. I sat in the seat next to Shion and with what my curiosity I asked him what he said to convince him. "Huh to convince Jake-Oh yeah that happens a lot with my seat partners since I'm top in all my classes I'm kind of like a free tutor at their service." Shion whispered.

"So what did you convince him with?" I asked as i got annoyed with his beating around the bush. "Oh well just that I would help him in all his other classes." Shion said simply. "Geez are you a walking text book?" I teased. "Well kind of around here." he said un-impressed. I wouldn't say it out loud or other than in a teasingly way that I was extremely relived to have him as my brother in all my classes.  
The next couple of classes I properly introduced myself, I had the same annoying girls pestering me, and I had to argue over the seat next to Shion...he really wasn't kidding when he said that.

The bell rang and then people came rushing in to greet me. I felt someone grab my wrist I struggled till I saw that it was Shion dragging me out of the classroom. We started running through hallways and classrooms to shake them off then we went inside of a janitor's closet...a classic hiding place. "You okay?" Shion asked me. "Yeah I'm fine." I replied partially out of breath.

He listened to the door and peaked outside. It was weird seeing him so serious. "Okay we are all good let's go!" He whispered. He took me up some stairs leading me to the...roof of the school. Wow this school is pretty big. "We made it...nobody comes up here so we're good." Shion said with a tired smile. "It's nice up here." I said. "Yeah it is I like to come up here for a get-a-way." he said sitting down leaning on the fence. I sit next to him.

"You are very popular here too now huh?" Shion made a statement/question.

"Yeah that will happen where ever I go." I said with a exasperated voice. "You know you are pretty popular to...I had to basically pull those people from their seats even when they were aware of my identity." I said truthfully but in a teasing way. "Me popular!?...I'm liked for my advice and studies...now I'm liked for being your brother." Shion said with a small laugh.

But I felt as though I was a burden to him. "But I guess school will defiantly be more interesting." Shion said with a happy tone. Even if he does say that I still wonder if he really wants me to be here...I should apologize. "Hey Shion...I'm sorry about this...I shouldn't have done that forgive me?" I ask. He looks at me "What you did was thoughtless and mean and inconsiderate…You are a fool and annoying and you brag and selfish and-"

I was getting irritated and cut him off "Well look I'm sorry I'm such a jerk just forget it I'll just leave okay?!" I shouted and quickly rose to my feet. So did he "Wait you didn't let me finish I was going to say that you're a brat too, but you're also my brother...and I forgive you." He said with a gentle smile.

My irritation quickly faded. "Oh sorry...thanks Shion." I said. Well that was embarrassing. I sat back down and so did he. "Not a problem for me but Safu is a different story." Shion said with a kind chuckle. "Wow way to ruin the moment bringing her up." I said with all honesty. "Oh sorry but still why don't you like her?" Shion asked curiously. "She's the kind of person that I can't stand that's all." I say truthfully. Shion just laughed as is he could understand where im coming from. We sat there just enjoying the breeze when...the grumble from my stomach made the first noise. "I guess we skipped lunch...and it might be like this for a while so I'm guessing a big breakfast is in order...and so that means waking up earlier too." Shion noted. I groaned in aggravation at the thought of waking up early.

"I can only get up if you wake me up deal?" I asked. He thought for a moment then made the ever most devilish smile "Okay you got yourself a deal." Shion agreed and shook my hand. The end of lunch bell rang and we started to make our way to the rest of our classes. I don't know what I got myself into but I honestly don't think I will mind...after all its Shion waking me up despite what he thinks...he makes MY life a whole lot more interesting  
**  
A/N Thanks so much for All your reviews Mysterygirl It means a ton! And wow I still am making simple spelling mistakes...forgive me! And I know that I am doing different POV's but I hope it turns out okay!**


	5. Troubles Arise

**(*Shion's POV) (*No.6 does not belong to me)  
**  
Day turned to sun and school eventually ended. There was nothing but reporters surrounding the gates of the school ready to pounce. Sometimes I wonder if HE hates the reporters as much as I do...or he gotten used to them. I say that because apparently HE was an actress since his early teens. HE really does give off that important aura making everyone wary and or excited of his presence. Even so I had to make a plan to get around these guys, but I have a strange-What is he doing down there?!

HE is down by the front gate the reporters-but bbbut I thought HE was sitting right...there...well that just proves my point he has no thought of a plan C he's so black and white; all or nothing. Great he is being mobbed as expected. I start towards the gate in hopes to drag him out...I mean that's the least I can do. I arrive at the gates after pulling myself out of the mob of girls heading to the same destination.

Geez I can't even see him...okay it's now or never! I squeeze through the camera men and past a couple of reporters. There he is! He is actually talking to them?! He can't let them rule his life...even if he has gotten used to it. I grab his pants-you know since I am on all fours. HE looks down and gives me the most perplexed look. I wink at him as to signal him that I have a plan. He doesn't signal anything back...I kind of got mad at that, but I hope he is prepared.

I crawl back through the crowd to the outside. It's show time. I take a deep breath and put on a serious face. I push people aside...to no avail everybody was pushing...I guess physical attention won't work. But something in me clicked when I heard what they started to ask him "Is it true that your father married to help a poor family?" "Did you come here to the school to help your brother in his classes?"

"How do you feel about living with the underclass?" All these people are looking down on my family. Somehow my anger grew to a boiling point. "Hey move it! Get out of my way!" I started yelling and pushing myself through the crowed strangely it's a whole lot easier now.

Now I passed the students as they stare at me. Next the reporters...I slam through the crowd and yell "We are leaving right NOW!" I say grabbing his wrist. I didn't care I was being recorded we brothers have a responsibility to defend our family.

I dragged him out of the crowed while still being followed and questions changed to " Is this your brother?!" "Is he older that you?" I didn't care if I was picked on but once my family was treated inferiorly that's what I can't allow. I start running them still following us but i take us into a forestry park area next to w science and chemistry lab.

I'm pretty sure we lost them. HE was oddly silent...I decided to fix that. Whack! I hit him upside the head and slowly he regained his self awareness. "Sh-shion where did you take us?" He asked a bit startled. "We are at a park we best wait a bit so they give up and leave." I said. HE just nodded and leaned on a tree. We are kind of far into the park that I can see the Science Laboratory.

**(*Inside the Science/Biology Laboratory)  
**  
"Aright after roll call you can leave Kyle."  
The lead scientist said. "Thank you sir." Kyle said  
"A-1..check, B-2..check, C...what the heck?!" Kyle said doing the roll call of the reptile subjects. "Sir! Sir! C-3 is missing!" Kyle explained to the boss. the boss eyes grew wide in panic set the alarm and call for a search that snake must be found imediatly!" he ordered.

**(*Shion's POV)  
**  
I think it should be good now. "We should leave now it's almost sunset." I said "Yeah..." HE replied. As we head through the forest I feel something bite me on my neck it felt like a shot. "Ahh!" I yelped. Although it wasn't too bad stupid mosquitoes. "What's wrong?" HE asked from my sudden noise. "Yeah I'm fine just a bug bite." I said rubbing my neck. HE just nodded once and turned around.

**(*20 minutes later)**

We finally arrived at home. My mom came to greet us...not so happily though. "Where have you two been?!" she asked strictly, but right now I don't think HE is up to getting scolded. "I'm sorry mom I have to explain later...please tr-" I was cut off again, but by Ame and he sounded concerned.

"Mom Shion's on T.V!" Ame said racing down the stairs. We all go to the living room-even HIM. Ame turns on the T.V to TMZ...then HIM and I appeared on screen when I shouted "We are leaving right NOW!" After some more discussion HE ran up the stairs and slammed his door shut. I turned the T.V off and look at my mom I couldn't hide my concern.

I ran up stairs after HIM. I knock softly "Hey it's just me...can I-" the door swung open and HE pulled me in. In a flash of movements I found myself being hugged. I felt guilt rolling off of him. I smiled and hugged him back. "Hey you know even though you were rash and stubborn...you did nothing wrong okay." HE let go of me and laid himself on his bed still silent.

The fact he felt guilty lead to my immediate forgiveness. I laid beside him...the silence was chocking. I suddenly had an idea. I stood on his bed look down at him and winked again this time he actually made a worried and puzzled face. I picked up one of his pillows and silently and BAM! I clobber him with his favorite pillow.

HE then smiled and with that he said "Oh no you didn't!" The ultimate pillow fit once again started and ended with simultaneous winning blows. He both falls on his bed laughing. HE went silent again his smile disappeared, but I have a backup plan. I jump on to him landing on his stomach making him grunt in surprise. The smile returned. "You should really eat more...you're not that heavy." he teased I get embarrassed- I've always been self conscious of my body but I get him back by bouncing on him again. HE makes a slight pained laugh. We ended up passing out in our school clothes and on him bed not under any covers.

**(*The next morning)  
**  
I wake up to my eternal alarm which was 6:30 am I realize our predicament and jump out of bed in a hurry. Shoot HE'S asleep too! I am not joking when I say I tried to wake him up 12 times...this time I wasn't messing around. I yank the comforter sending him flying off the bed

. I start laughing uncontrollably. HE gets up irritated and sleepy. He didn't have the energy to fight me. HE looks at me with a confused and slightly concerned face. "What?" I say trying to calm myself. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked seriously. Well that was weird. "Yeah I'm fine and you didn't hit your head?" I asked a bit worried myself. "Yeah...but you seem pale." HE said. "It must be from the lack of sleep or the result of our sleeping condition." I note. HE shrugs it off.

Although he kept glancing at me as if something was off. I go to the bathroom and look in the mirror and I do look pale...wait why is the reflection fuzzy...this is weird. I walk outside and HE walks in to get his brush. Since when was HIS hair blue...? "Hey what's wrong with your hair?" I ask in shock. "So what my hair doesn't look normal till-" HE suddenly stopped once he looked at me. "Hey Shion what's wrong with your face...are you blushing?!" HE said utterly confused but with a laugh. "No I'm not!...nevermind." I say than leave the room...why are the walls gray?! They were white but...whats happening?!

**A/N Wow that seemed rushed...I'm so sorry if the characters are out of character but I hope it turned out okay! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Still Silver

**(*Shion's POV) (*No.6 does not belong to me)**

(*Continued)  
  
HE suddenly stopped once he looked at me. "Hey Shion what's wrong with your face...are you blushing?!" HE said utterly confused but with a laugh. "No I'm not!...never mind." I say than leave the room...why are the walls gray?! They were white but...what's happening?!

I take deep breaths obviously I haven't had enough rest and I am suffering parasomnia...or I am experiencing hypnopompic hallucination...or it has to do with my eyes...yeah...like momentary color blindness...maybe I need optical lenses. I slowly walk down the stairs holding on to the once white but now off white stair case...this is actually dangerous but I feel as though I'm perfectly normal.

I go to my mom whom is making breakfast. "Hey mom...I think I need to go to the eye doctor I can't see the board as well." I say simply. She looks at me and blinks. "Oh I'm glad you told me I'll do that today...honey are you feeling okay?" she stared at me as though I had two heads.

"Yeah I just didn't get enough sleep and or slept in the wrong position causing lack of oxygen to the brain which possibly caused mild sleep apnea and cause of course to effect my blood in which case the surface skin seems to be pale." I reply.

Then she blinked twice and smiled "Okay well next time sleep properly okay." She said with a slight laugh. I nodded and began to eat hopping it might help. She puts the food in front of me...pancakes and eggs plus hash browns...or rather giant egg yolks tan and orange eggs plus hash sweet potatoes. I eat it any ways of course my taste is fine but it is very weird.

HE comes down the stairs all ready to go but starved. "Looks great!" HE exclaimed. "I'm glad Oh but I best be going I got to drop off Ame- love you two have a good day!" she said and then left. "Bye." we said. Then it was silent. We both finished at the same time...even though I started first. "Well we might as well go to." I said picking up my bag.

"Wait are we going to see the devil again?" HE said in a pained voice. It took me 3 seconds to figure out who he was most likely talking about. "Well it is a high possibility since she goes to the same school." I said with a sarcastic tone. HE gives a big sigh then once he gets up HE sighs and trudges towards the door. We head out the same path it's quiet and silent and a easy breeze...till "Shion! Hey over here!" Safu appeared.

She jogged towards us. "Hey Safu-" uhh I said but all her attention was sizzling on HIM. I promise I saw a vein pop out of his temple one she laid eyes on HIM. For some reason she was pissed off...I mean really angry at HIM. "I told you NOT to rub off on Shion and what did you do?!...embarrass him on T.V?!...You are just terrible!" She yelled at him.

Suddenly HE wasn't mad but he had that same depressed look. "Ahh!" I suddenly yelped. My eyes...they sting why?!" They both look at me. "Hey Shion you don't look so well." she said calming down and went towards me. "Ahaha yeah mild momentary sleep apnea." I said hoping she'd understand. She nodded. "Oh I see well don't let this acting jerk worry you and let yourself sleep  
right." she said with honesty and concern.

"Oh and Safu everything that happened on T.V wasn't HIS fault okay..." I said hoping she wouldn't bring it up again. Suddenly Safu had blonde hair and her top was a dark brown. I blinked my eyes repeatedly. This day was going to be rough.  
**  
(*In class)  
**  
I sat down and now everyone's uniform was either dark brown or gray. HE sat next to me, and I feel his eyes on me like mom. I look at him His hair a true blue and his eyes...are still silver. I look away and stare at my orange desk...this is getting bad. The teacher had called on me and I spoke the correct answer except that my answer was in a pink notebook. The teacher whom was blonde now was lime green...I couldn't help but laugh a little.

**(*At lunch)  
**  
It was really nice outside on the roof...the green sky and yellow...clouds...yeah not so pretty. HE looks at me strangely and suddenly says "Hey what's a matter with you?! You've been staring at random objects all day?" I jump at his sudden statement. "

Well I am going to the optometrist today to check my eyes cause I'm having a hard time seeing correctly." I say honestly...I wasn't lying. "Oh I see...pfft haha! No pun intended." HE teased...ahh yes HE is back to his normal self. "You are a real comedian aren't you?" I say sarcastically. "Indeed!" HE exclaimed. I look at him again...his skin seems whiter than usual...well this is interesting. "Hey Shion you've got a white hair!" HE said teasingly pointing it out.

I look at it...I'll be darned it is a white hair. I pluck it out and let it go. HE leans over and plucks out one of my hairs "Ow!" I said in response. HE holds another white hair and smirks. "Well the white hairs just show wisdom." I said in defense. HE laughed then relaxed some more till the bell rang and made him jump. "Karma." I said kidding.

He frowned and got up as well as I. We turn to leave when I opened the door for him-he was just staring at me eyes filled with confusion and worry. "What's the matter come on we will be late. "Shion...what's wrong?" HE asks me. I tilt my head in confusion to the sudden question. "Nothing other than my eyes why do you ask?" I reply. "You hair...in the back...is pure white."

HE states hesitant. "What?" I said with an uncertain tone...HE seems serious. I pluck another hair on the back of my head...all white...I pluck another...pure white. How much can one nights of lack of sleep do to a person...this was just unexplainable. "I don't know what this is...I-I" I start to stutter I start to breath heavily. HE comes to me quickly. Everything all the colors around us turn white...I look at HIM one more time...HIS eyes are still silver.

**A/N I'm so sorry about the late update but I am actually going on vacation for the next 5 days and will not be posting till next Monday…I think. But I hope to write one more chapter before I leave tomorrow. Oh and sorry this chapter was so short…I wasn't even sure what was going to happen…I can only hope it turned out okay! Thanks for reading**


	7. Don't leave

**(*No.6 does not belong to me)  
**  
**(*Continued)  
**  
"I don't know what this is...I-I" I start to stutter I start to breath heavily. HE comes to me quickly. Everything all the colors around us turn white...I look at HIM one more time...HIS eyes are still silver.

**(*Silver eyed Stranger aka HIM)  
**  
I knew something was off he seemed to acting normal, but his appearance said otherwise. I wasn't sure what to do all I knew is that I needed help...so I ran as fast as could to the nurse's office dogging kids left and right. "I need help my brother needs medical attention fast!" I said My mind was racing in thoughts...all I was focused on is Shion...screaming gripping his head veins popping out all over his body...tears and the most un-usual scar appearing even brighter.

The nurses were panicking and trying to calm him. "May I." I said not really asking and I walk over to him- he started jerking around screaming through clenched teeth. I pin him down between my legs and encourage him not to give up...I tore me to hear him say to just lrt him die...I refused.

"Shion open your eyes!" I yell desperately. His hazey brown eyes peek open relief waved over me, but I was so caught up to the moment that I didn't realize the ambulance was here and more noise in the distance. The medical team grabbed me and tore me off him-probably thinking I was making things worse.

They pinned him down and gave him a shot that looked painful. And brought a stretcher and started to jog down the stairs with Shion still slightly awake but his screaming slowly demining. I follow them down the stairs and out the doors. I remember cameras from students filming us...that could only mean-damn it! We go out the school doors reporters pulling up...why?!

It was Shion...they probably thought it was me. Shion still slightly screaming I concentrated on him and him only. The ambulance pulled up and loaded him inside immediately hooking wires and putting an oxygen mask on him. Cameras were on every where...Shion...I'm so sorry. The abulence doors closed and rode away.

"Wait...Wait WAIT!" I yelled I ran into the street staring at it as it rode off. The cameras were still on me, and the ambulance driving off. The reporters were silent so was I...they were waiting for me to act. That's right...this is no movie...Shion is really ill...Shion is gone...some wild instinct came over me I don't know what exactly to call it-I'd say it was protectiveness.

My legs started moving on there on a part of me that drove on auto-pilot...faster I started running faster and faster. All surroundings blurred and I only focused on one thing...I was only headed towards one person. Even if I knew he was being helped, and taken care of...nobody told me to go after him. I just did.

**(*At the hospital)  
**  
I walked inside after running all the way here. "Excuse me! What room is Shion E. in?" I asked out of breath. She looked at me like I had two heads and them she actually recognized me and smiled and said "Oh of course I'll check...uhh room C-3, but he's under critical condition...and cannot have any visitors...I'm." I knew my place and wanted him to get better so I just nodded and sat down.

When it hit me...Karan! What am I to say...well I will just tell her the truth. I dialed her number hesitantly. She answered after only two rings. "Honey...is everything okay?!" she asked worry dripping from every word. So she already knew-the school probably called her.

"Yes I'm fine Shion is in critical condition in the Community Hospital...I'm waiting here." I said guiltily. "... Okay I'm going to pick up Ame and I'll be right there." She said. "Karan...he's going to be fine...he's strong." I say trying to convince the both of us. "Yes, you're right okay I'll see you in a. bit." she Said then hung up. The things I saw just a few moments ago and everything that happened is fresh in my mind...and will probably always be there.

How did everything become so twisted so fast? It went from bad to worse, but this is terrible. I look around me the hospital is rather empty. The last time I was at a hospital was probably...when my real father burned my back thus putting me into an orphanage.

I shook head to get those thoughts out of my head. I hear another ambulance and distant shouting. "He won't make it! We have to take him through the entrance." I heard at the least from the transporters. They carefully opened the door and rushed him inside.

There was a young boy bleeding from his head...truly sad. "Is there a open room down here he needs to see a surgeon immediately!" he demanded from the lady.

She nodded and checked. "There are no open rooms on this floor and since they all have special medical needs-" she was cut off. "He is bleeding from his head! Is there any double rooms open?" he asked desperately. "Let me check...uhh yes but-" she was once again cut off. "What room number?!" he demanded. "C-3 but sir-" she was ignored as he dashed off pushing the boy down the hallway. Did she say C-3?! I walk up to her with worry written on my face.

"Excuse me...but I heard he was taking the kid to room C-3...my brother's room?" I asked. She nodded. "Will everything be okay?" I asked. "Yes, but...your brother...according to the new information that was logged in by the doctor...is that your brother is suffering from an unknown disease...I don't know what will happen to the boy if he is exposed to that..." She said with a sad and truly sad look.

What she just told me is that Shion...has a disease and might be contagious?! I back away from the desk and sit back down. Everything is just so over whelming...Shion...you said you were okay...now look...just promise me after all of this that you won't give up on life. Don't you dare leave you liar.

**A/N Well this will be on hold till I get back from vacation. Sorry it's so short I was busy packing. Well even If it kind of is a cliff hanger...sorry. I hope it turned out okay! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Just Who Are You?

**(*Edited Version)**

**(*No.6 does not belong to me)**

(*Karan's POV)

I got the call in what seemed moments ago...Shion was taken to the hospital. My body had frozen contemplating what the nurse just said. Rushing to call the hospital they put me on hold?! I then remember I had to another way to contact Shion. My eldest son called me with a very serious and sadden tone. Shion is in critical condition. I had to get there as soon as possible, but first I had to pick up Ame; since I won't be able to later.

I arrive at the elementary school jogging towards the office; telling the attendance lady the information and reason. "My second son was put in the hospital and I need Ame with me." I said in a rush. She then got hold of his teacher, and said he'll be coming right away.

It was about five minutes for him to come, but felt like eternity. I grabbed his hand and started jogging towards the car. "Mom! What's the matter...mom?!" Ame protested. "Once we got in the car I'll tell you now hurry up." I commanded. He got in the car quickly.

Once I also buckled myself in I turned around to look at him. " Ame I want you to listen carefully...Shion was taken to the hospital and he is in bad shape." I say with much dread. His face is blank as I say the first part...but once he heard me say he was in bad shape his face was painted with worry. "Wh-what happen to him?!" Ame demanded to know. I looked down sullenly "I don't know...but that's why we must go." I said and started the car. We headed towards Community Hospital. "

Ame I want you to grab my phone from my purse and call your father and tell him about Shion since I'm driving." I said. Thing is I frogot about Erik and didn't tell him yet. "Right." Ame said getting the phone and dialing the number.  
**  
(*Ame's POV)  
**  
The phone dialed as thoughts of how I was going to tell him...I guess I will tell him how mom told me. "Hello?" Erik answered. "Hey dad It's me." I said in a quiet voice while thinking of the situation. "Ame? What's the matter aren't you supposed to be in school?" Erik asked concerned.

"No...well yes but mom took me out of school." I reply. Get on to the point Ame-I scolded myself. "Okay...what's the matter?" Erik asked. "Dad...I want you to listen carefully...Shion w-was taken to the hospital and he is...in bad shape." I said shakily. He was silent for a while. "What hospital Ame?" Erik asked. "Uhh...hold on." I said as I asked ma.

"Ma dad wants to know what hospital."  
"Community Hospital." mom answered. "Okay-dad; mom said Community Hospital." I replied "Okay I'll be there as soon as possible...okay." Dad said reassuringly. "Okay." I say back "Be strong for your mother okay." Erik said "I will." I agreed. He hung up. "Dad is going to be there Ma." I reassured her. "Okay good." Ma said sounding relieved.

**(*Shions POV)  
**  
Wh-what?...Where am I? The distant noise of clings and clangs plus shouting of rushed people become clearer with each minute. "Get him more bandaging! Bring me the blood for transfusion type B stat!" one of the nurses there was demanding. I look over at the bed next to me a kid about Ame's size lying unconscious bleeding from the head, and he was out cold. Everybody was wearing strange sterile suits except for me and the kid.

"Sir there are no more blood packets the last were used for several different surgeries-" one assistant informed.

"No Blood?! Listen here your job is to get what I ask now I want type B blood here and now! I don't care if you have to take the blood from somebody else! Just get me that blood!" the nurse said. That poor assistant. Wait did he say B blood type...?

As the nurses argue without guidance from a actual doctor-I sit up with much strain. The nurses spot my movement. "Hey don't sit up your still ill." the main nurse says. "He must not...have a blood transfusion...his condition is treatable...b-but if he catches aids hepatitis leukemia or even have the effect of temporary insanity due to the unfamiliar blood...please don't do it." I strained out each word still weary from being in extreme pain for a while myself. Their eyes widen in worry since they were only nurses after all. "What's your suggestion then?" the nurse asked. "...Just leave him be...he may be young but he is strong...and has a future to look f-foward to." "But he will die with out blood...even if he does survive without the transfusion he has no family to request that treatment." "I will take care of him...my family will...make...due." I said before everything went black.

**(*Silver Eyed Stranger aka HIM POV)  
**  
I get my fifth cup of water waiting in pure anxiety and worry. There seems to be a commotion in one of the rooms. I recognize that same loud voices so it must be for that little boy. I sit down my legs jittering and my mind racing. The sliding doors open...Its Karan and Ame! I dash over to them. "Anything new?" Karan asked clearly nervous as well.

"...He has some sort of disease, and it just might be contagious." I said with soft voice. Karan looks at the floor sullenly. "But what happen to him?!" Ame demanded to know with almost teary eyes. "Well it happened at lunch...it was pretty obvious there was something if physically but he acted normal, but he had like some sort of seizure-but I can't say for sure."

I say not wanting to remember what happened. Everybody was quiet till Karan finally broke down and began to cry and tremble quietly and clung on to me and dampened my shirt. I put my arm around her with much caution. A nurse stepped out and came towards us. "Excuse me are you Shion's mother?" the lady asked Karan. "Yes I am is he going to be okay?!" Karan demanded to know. "He is still unstable and a specialist should be in tomorrow to determined the matter but we had to put him to sleep because he became conscious...he was very concerned for the young boy sharing a room with him, and he made a request to for you to help the young boy." the nurse informed.

Shion that guy is to kind for his own good. "Of course!" Karan pressed the nurse to tell he more. "He requested that you took the cost and tend to your sons request of the young man not needing a blood transfusion; since the boy is a orphan." She said smiling as Shions kindness.

Pay and tend to the boy's needs? "Mom...lets do it!...it will make Shion feel better." Ame said immediately "Okay That can be done." Karan replied. Well now not only does Ame look like mini Shion...he's gained his heart too. Shion somehow you can do that...worm your way through the coldest of hearts. Just who are you?

**A/N Well I'm back…the trip had it's up and downs…and I have bad news…I have to go with my parents on another trip, but it's not for vacation for the next 4-5 days sorry! But I was able to type this crazy rushed chapter so I won't leave as hanging as I did the last time. Although this story has taken such a unexpected twist I will have to change the summary…again. Well please forgive me! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Where are You?

**(*No.6 does not belong to me)**

(*Authors POV)  
  
Time passes by when you're having fun, but time stands still achingly slow while the worst of moments. As you would imagine Karan was there every second possible, and each time she would eventually breakdown after hearing...Shion hasn't woke up.

The nurses thought that he fainted, but when the specialist arrived he didn't even know how Shion survived that long. Apparently when he fainted he fell unconscious. Karan was going there for the past week and no results. She or anybody else from the family could not see him for the worry if he was contagious so he was quarantine.

Everyday Karan slowly felt like her son was disappearing. Her hope was diminishing from the aching fact she hasn't seen his face. Karan was strong but not invincible she went everyday with the little hope left only to be torn down with depression and sorrow.

She is not the only one who took a shot to the heart. Young Ame would join her in her visits after school as much as possible. His priority of baseball practice would be changed to accompanying his ma. His appetite slowing down each day. His studies plunged without his genius brother.

Even though its been a few days without results the toll of the family was still great. And of course the one who has had their heart obliterated is our one and only silver eyed stranger. HE has been going to school still with a nagging Safu who needs every detail on Shion's condition in which HE doesn't want to talk about. He ignores reporters all together now.

HE has walked into the wrong classroom 1..3...7 times now. His studies aren't too hot either since he needed his genius brother to help him out. His guilt built with each passing moment; black flashes of his traumatizing scream. His career was still going, but little effort in his case. He also accompanied Karan and Ame at the hospital as much as possible as well.

As for Erik...he has been working he hasn't been to the hospital more than twice. There was a reason why his son told him not to screw this marriage up too. His priority was work not family this put another frustration on Karan whom needed all the comfort she could get. Everything was still no progress no help no new information.

Even the young boy who was put into the same room as Shion was is in a coma but alive and disease free. He also was quarantined with Shion due to the fact he was exposed to the same air.

Sixteen year old Shion straight a student, brother of two, son, and friend will not be returning anytime soon. His missing presence even burdens me with my writing how will the story continue? How can one person put four years into words...is it even possible? I think and think how i will this play out Ame and Karan miss Shion like a piece of then has disappeared. HE has been feeling guilt and sorrow true emotions undoing his mask. As well as the father sucked into work and not paying attention to his family. How come the person that should understand these people not be able to put their feelings in to 1k+ words? I guess I can try one person.

**(*Silvered eyed stranger POV)  
**  
The fire raged on burning everything...and everyone except me. I'm running as fast as I can tripping over my own feet. I'm small still young nobody there, no food, no water, and no light as I sunk deeper into the tar like substance the sky is red like someone replaced the clear blue skies with a sheet of blood.

I shout out for help nobody came nobody at all. As time went on the scars never healed but the wounds did and I hardened my heart and made a living at age 12.

I don't remember much of how or why he took me in at the time I was still small. Erik took me in polished me and made me a gem in acting his goal was money, but as much as I hated being used I turned it around and made my own pocket as well as I got older.

Whenever I see the fire I open up my eyes to only see more darkness...why? I have money I can make a living...why is life so dark still. As time went on I blindly followed Erik footsteps only cause my old life's ways were ashes. He would always put on a show helping animals and people in need by donating money...or taking in an orphan.

He has married quite a few times now and that's only since I was brought by him. I was turning fifteen when he told he was going to get married again to a single mom apparently.

This pattern sicken me cause most of his excuses for divorce were lies like the lady stole money from him keeping his reputation in check. He said that two years will do fine for this marriage. But none of his wives had children so this was defiantly bad.

The week when we started living as a family I had grown to like them see that they were a decent and enjoyable bunch. Me and the oldest son Shion had grown close and for some reason I felt I had this weird obligation to protect him Karan and Ame.

I went to a public rich school with Shion using my influence...I tried to spend as much time with him as possible because I knew we only had one year left.

Why? Why now? I feel asleep the night before Shion fell ill. The fire blazing I was sinking reaching my hand out once more crying out help!

The part I couldn't explain was that I cried out for Shion...and the most bizarre part was that someone took my hand but who ever that was with snow white hair and red eyes with a pink scar on his cheek under his eye. I still wonder now who was this person...one day I will thank him.

But somehow as Shion was taken into the hospital I have the same dream each night and The Crimson Eyed stranger would reach out to me and disappear and let me sink in to the darkness once again. If you can't save me at least help Shion...please. Where are you?!

**A/N I am so sorry for the late update! I just started school so I still have to find a proper schedule for this and work and things. This is insane I really don't know how this is going to turn out honestly...the comedy was only a mask of the tragedy I guess...more summary editing I guess. Forgive the shortness it was only showing the feelings and behind the scene of things. This is so chesey and out of character pleases except my apologies! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Open Your Eyes!

**(*No.6 does not belong to me)**

(*Silver eyed Strangers aka HIM POV)  
  
Step by step one foot in front of the other. I have to move forward that's all that I ever done; getting over tragedy after tragedy. But why my arm my leg my waist feel like they have been shot but yet I crawl.

The scenery around me of talkative students and busy adults. Trees around each corner birds doing as they please. Yet my current destination is DHS my minds still confused on where and what my goal is...am I really crawling forward? "Hey!" the voice of the devil aka Safu snaps me out of my thoughts briefly. "I said how is Shion?" she asks seriously and anxiously. To this horrid pattern I merely answer "He is still asleep." frowning at my own nonchalant tone.

I guess I shouldn't have done that considering her reply. "You are the worst! How could you be so carefree and un-caring?! He is your-...no you are not even worthy of being called or even a human! Your nothing but a lime light brat that cares about nothing but money and fame! You can just burn in hell for all I care!" she shouted to everybody's notice.

She had got me on my last nerves and I know I shouldn't do what I was thinking but that face of disgust on her face made it all to hard. I wonder if I deserved that. I wonder what she deserves for her assuming. I once again stood at my full height looming over her even so she gives me a condescending look. I say one thing only "You know nothing." I not sure how she reacted to my raw emotions but I didn't give her a second glance heading back home...I didn't feel like going to school anyhow.

Somehow I feel like Shion would be proud for keeping my cool with her.

Still I wonder how an ordinary person as him could have been like a innocently open window to all the hate and loneliness that I had for such a long time. While walking my mind was racing for answers not even know how i ended up where I am now.

"Sir...Sir!" once again a voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "Can I help you?" the nurse asks. "Yes I'm here for...the patient in room C-2." I said knowing my plan. "Oh yes are you her grandson?" she said kindly. "Uh no I'm a friend." I say back. "Oh I see let me let you in but do be careful to arrive at the right room." She said as she held the door open.

"Thank you." I say walking in. She was watching me...so I before I entered C-2 I purposely dropped my wallet so when I went to check if she was there any more and she happened to still be there I'd play it off by just picking it up so no suspicion arises. I'm well aware of the security cameras but I'm not going inside just going to look.

I walk in the room an old lady asleep laying on a bed hooked up to all sorts of machines. I come out to pick up my wallet but once I saw that she was gone I went down the hall a sign quarantine warned me that my destination was. The clear glass showed two bodies laying two beds. The young boy and...and Shion...I'm sure its him even though the curtain was hiding him.

As I stared with absolute silence guilt raiding my head his leg moved when a alarm went off. I don't know what was going on but I kept staring. Shion started moving more and more. Shion...he...Shions awake!

Doctors came rushing to the room. They started asking questions forcing me to go away. I shoved my way through and passed them. Entering the room unprotected they came in with weird body suits shouting. What's going on? They come at me, but I try to fight them. One of them is holding a needle, which puts me in a bigger frenzy.

"Let go! Stop!" I shout at them. Then when I finally got loose enough to turn around to see two other oddly dressed nurses pinning Shion down and holding a needle. He wasn't unconscious...he was being put on anestetics! I thrash about in rage knock over some type of ivy that was hooked to the boy whom looked quiet similar to a younger version of me.

I charged forward to the men near Shion who was still behind the curtains. Swinging open the curtains I could have killed one of those men there. Shion was mummified bandages all over his arms legs torso and head. The only thing exposed was his mouth; purple pale lips which had tubes invading it.

I'm not sure why so many bandages were on him but once I say the many thin tubes sticking from underneath the bandages carrying blood into blood packets labeled with (Test#6-C-3) It donned on me then even as the men were still trying to get me put down...they were about to see that wasn't about to happen any time soon or so I thought.  
**  
(*Shion's POV)  
**  
In and out up and down my chest calmly rising and sinking with pain to each breath. The beeps of the oxygen bring my awareness to a movement. I moved my leg trying to move my body even more. The bandages are stiffening my already slow movements. I suddenly hear a loud alarm...they are certainly getting faster each time.

They found out I awoke the fastest this time. Shortly I hear arguing shouting and a voice that was so familiar yet strange. Could it be...HIM? Impossible. They have me sitting up and are preparing me for the next dose. I hear a lot of commotion on the other side of the room I hope the boy is ok. I brace myself taking in the last bit of awareness. When the hand that was holding me up disappeared I plop back down on the bed.

I hear crashing and thrashing around me...somebody is here. Is it you? Suddenly a loud shout entered my ears clear "SHION OPEN YOUR EYES!"

**(*Silver eyed Stranger aka HIM POV)  
**  
My rage anger and guilt was thrown upon the men before me. Punches and kicks her taken everywhere. Another alarm went off more...a lot more came in. They got me pinned I knew I wasn't going to see Shion again if I was taken away.

I'm sorry Shion this was my fault...forgive me...and I promise we will see each other again. I shouted one last thing hoping it reached him. "SHION OPEN YOUR EYES!"  
**  
A/N I'm so sorry I couldn't do this sooner I have school so this is to be expected. Well this turned from family - comedy - drama - hurt/comfort - suspense - action...yep that's a first story from me will be like do forgive the odd plot. Anyways please review and thank you my amazing followers and amusing guest! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Stranger

**(*No.6 does not belong to me)**

(*Shion's POV)

I did not know what to think at the time. The moment played over and over in my head.

_I hear crashing and thrashing around me...somebody is here. Is it you? Suddenly a loud shout entered my ears clearly "SHION OPEN YOUR EYES!"_

Somehow I knew it was HIM yet I had no sure proof of that then. Even if it was HIM it wouldn't matter anymore-he is already gone.  
**  
(*Authors POV)  
**  
I hope I can shed some light on this confusing plot. That terrible day when HE encountered Shion in the hospital was certainly a day not to be forgotten-at least for Shion.

When HE finally saw Shion up-close he had figured out what and why exactly the hospital was keeping him for.

They were taking his blood packet by packet for a possible cure for others whom might catch the disease.

This was the plan since Shion had recovered from the illness but with side effects to the pigmentation to his eyes skin, and hair.

Although the bad part of their doings was the fact they knew the family was going to reject the process, so they took the matter into their own hands. Of course they were going to return Shion once their hands were clean.

The reason why Shion was wrapped up in bandages was to hold the tubes that were injected into his veins wouldn't move.

Since they needed the job done as fast as possible they had many tubes all over his body. Also so Shion himself wouldn't remember his own procedures by having him on anesthesia 24/7, but every once in a while he would awake.

Since he was constantly losing blood he was connected to several replenishing medications. They did not put any blood back into him for the fear his blood would be tainted.

He was also connected to ivy and oxygen to keep him alive.

It doesn't take rocket science to figure out that Shion had experienced something truly traumatising that left him lifeless looking and ghostly thin.

There was also the young boy with him whom was recovering from his unknown incident. He was also put on ivy, anesthesia, and oxygen.

He was going to be used as the first test subject to be used once recovered. Thankfully that never happened.

Even HE has suffered by the hands of these twisted scientist/doctors. HE had saw what was done, and was a witness to their crime.

The evil men that call themselves doctors had been left one choice-memory loss. That's right they had taken HIM to a small room for his own traumatic experience.

HE tried to fight back with everything in his power; struggling, kicking, wrestling, biting, and yelling as loud as possible.

These desperate acts for the once cool calm and collected movie star were a result of not wanting to leave Shion.

Somewhere inside himself he knew he was going to be separated with Shion at some point, but he didn't want that to happen especially this soon.

What's even worse is the fact that...HE doesn't even remember anybody named Shion anymore. It's as you thought HIS memories have been erased of the past 2 years.

Now Shion in the present point of view will enlighten you on the present happenings.

**(*Shion POV)**

I have been freed of my captivity at the hospital due to the commotion which led to suspicion of the nurses outside.

They had found out the truth after watching the security videos of the incident. I went to court and left the criminal/doctors in jail for 40 years. As for the young boy-well he is in my care legally now with the help from the law whom I believe were trying to compensate as much as possible.

His name is Kaze a rather frail and girly looking boy if I do so myself but he seem to come to good terms with me after escaping the hospital.

He is slowly becoming friends with my rambunctious little brother Ame. It is rather odd they are opposite in demeanor but both have a good heart.

I care for Kaze as if he was my little brother. His timid nature helps me to do so. As for my mom...well she divorced Erik not long after my dismissed case. The reason for that was he hadn't shown enough concern for the family unlike his work.

For that matter we were still being supported by him through monthly checks, my mom's business, and government coverage for my recovery and family. I even got my DHS tuition paid off. You might say things turned out better than expected, but that's not true. I lost more than I gained through this incident. HE is gone-it was unbelievable.

He acted so nonchalant about the divorce and was supposedly diagnosed with amnesia from being exposed to the chemicals that were used in our rooms.

I am in shock of the turn of events. My family isn't complete without HIM, yet HE seems fine as if we we're nothing but strangers.

I can't seem to wrap my head around this. Not only the effects on the family, but also the fact that I'm thinner than the average girl.

Plus my snowy white hair and my crimson red eyes are part of the lack of pigmentation. As well as the most interesting pale pink snake like scar that wraps around my body head to toe.

We are moving to a new house that has three rooms and two bathrooms. It's small but cozy.

Still something isn't the same without HIM. Why did it have to turn out like this?

But there is one thing I'm looking forward to-school. According to my mom HE is still attending DHS...hopefully I will be able to see him again. Hopefully we can still be close. Because right now I feel like I'm nothing but a crimson eyed stranger.

**A/N I am so sorry for the wait school has been a hassle. I am also so sorry for the grammar and shortness. I was also trying to figure out what exactly was going to happen in this chapter. Thank you my awesome followers! Also my amazing viewers! As well as my helpful reviewers! Thanks for reading!**


	12. HELP!

**(*No.6 does not belong to me)**

(*Shion's POV)

How did things turn out like this? I'm buttoning my uniform for school. With my bulky black sunglasses to correct my temporary color blindness, and sever farsightedness. My odd scar covered except for on cheek. My hair clearly white may be a issue, but I don't really care if it brings unwanted attention.

My lack of pigmentation made my skin pale and partially clear; allowing you to see the veins in my body much better. Honestly I look like a alien, but luckily our school uniform is well covering. I still have quiet a few scars where the tubes were inserted in to me.

"Shion aren't you ready yet?" Ame called out to me. "I'm coming!" I reply.  
I stand up from my bed with the support of my forearm crutches. They aren't your typical crutches that go under your armpits. They tie around your arms and support your weight from your hands.

Although things are definitely a lot harder to see, these glasses are amazing in improving my vision. Without them I'd be as helpless as a bee without a stinger. Plus they are kind of cool looking; kind of like sports glasses.

Since I'm still quiet unstable I also need knee braces to help for support. Although I weigh around 120 pounds my muscles are still gradually gaining their strength back.

If I don't gain 10 pounds in the next month I might be paralyzed in my arms; triceps brachi, to my brachioradialis which inter twines with my wrist to my fingers, and down to my adductor effecting my thigh to my gastrocnemius which is my calf.

So in which case my mom has been making lots of pastas that contain lots of calories.

I hobble down the stairs with a nervous struggle of trying not to fall.

"Took you a while bro come on today is free breakfast bar in you get their before 7:45!" Ame reminded me to hurry. "Okay okay but before that...where is Kaze?" I ask.

"What do ya' mean he's right...here...well he was here." Ame pointed out.

"Kaze! Where are ya? Come out come out where ever you are?" Ame called out like he was looking for a lost pet dog.

I have an idea where he might be. I go back upstairs to my irritation. I enter my room and peek in my closet and see a small curled up body inside my laundry basket.

This happens quite often when he doesn't want to do something, but ever since I figured out his love for learning and reading I often use this to get closer to him.

He seem so be warming up to me nicely. He is so very shy and timid that I can only wonder of his rough past and how it was dealt with by himself.

Since he's an orphan he doesn't know what a family is like. It's my goal to make him feel the part by treating him like a raw diamond that has barely been made from the coal.

I can easily tell that this kid is one that will run into many situations from teasing to heartbreaks, so in which case I want him to be able to ask me for advice.

"Kaze!...hmmm where could be?" I say jokingly.

"Are you in here?...no not under the bed...How about here?!...not under the desk...I guess I'll have to give him that special book I bought yesterday another day-or another month or-" I stopped my kidding when I hear the sliding of my closet door.

"I'm right here..." Kaze says timidly as his small hand pokes out.

"Why there you are! What are you doing in here?" I act surprised.

"I was hiding...I don't want to go to school." Kaze said softly with a little sniffle.

"Oh is that so?...Well can you come out so we can talk about it-please for me?" I ask nicely

After a moment of silence he slowly steps out.

His small stature that of a girl makes him look very cute. His unusual gray eyes and black hair that shimmered in the sun to look almost silver. As well as his pale cream skin. Dressed in blue shorts and a taupe colored collared shirt with black velcro a dark blue and black backpack on his back.

Despite the fact he is the same age as Ame, he acts much younger since he never had the chance to be taught to stand up for himself.

"So why don't you want to go?" I ask calmly.

"...Well I don't know anything and I'm short, and nobody will like me." Kaze said with a sad voice.

Because of his lack of education he will be in special after classes. This must be getting to him pretty bad.

"Oh I see...well when I was small sometimes I didn't want to go to school...you know what I did when I want to go?" I stated

Kaze shook his head in reply.

"Well I made sure to always to think: The faster it comes the faster it goes and before I know it I'll be back home!" I say childhood rhyme I made up.

"...does it work?" Kaze asked finally looking me in the eyes.

"It worked for me! And plus when you come home for school you have the new book I bought to look foward to when you come home." I said with a cheerful smile

He seemed to cheer up a bit.  
"...Will you be there?" Kaze asked seeming to tear up.

"What do you mean?" I ask puzzled  
"Are you gonna abandon me like everybody else did?!" He rose his voice a bit.

"Kaze...No I will never abandon you! Never will I always be there for you I promise! Okay?" I reassured.  
I hugged him tight holding his shaking body.

"So let me keep my promise when you come home I will be there to see you fall asleep and I will be there to wake you up...okay?" I say

"...ok I'll go...but you better keep you promise!" Kaze reminded.  
"I wouldn't forget it for the world." I say with a soft smile. This whole scenario almost made me drive myself to tears.

"Come on Ame is waiting...don't worry he will protect you." I say while trying to stand back up.

"Okay." Kaze agreed. Since my hand where occupied Kaze held on to my school jacket as we returned down stairs.  
"Ame let's go now I found Kaze!" I called out to him  
"Ahh! Okay-where were you?" Ame said and asked Kaze of his whereabouts.  
"I was hiding." Kaze said timidly  
"Well yeah sheesh but where?" Ame asked again  
" The closet." Ame replied  
"I'm guessing you're talking about the one in Shions room since I searched our room. Kaze simply nodded his head.  
"Shall we get going?" I reminded and urged them out the door.  
"Okay okay no need to push!" Ame protested

We were walking in the same general direction since out schools were a block apart. So their was mostly high school students since the elementary kid were usually driven there.

"SHION!" I hear a familiar voice...just ten times louder. Safu comes running at us with teary eyes.

Although she came to see me when I was discharged from the hospital she seems to be a little over obsessive with me and my health.

She tugs me into a hug which is nearly enough to break a tooth pick like me. "Safu I can't bre-ath" I choke out. "Oh sorry!" she immediately lets go.

"So how are you doing?" she asked  
"Fine as of the moment." I reply  
"What no hello?" Ame asked annoyed  
Safu glares his way "No...not for little lord brat." she replies  
"Ha! I didn't want to hear your annoying voice anyways." Ame taunts back  
"Why you!" She says in frustration she stops her fit when she spots Kaze whom is still holding on to my jacket.

"Aww hello Kaze how are you?" she asks sweetly.  
I figure she finds Kaze quite adorable. He scoots even closer behind me. I also figure he's quite scared of Safu. She tries to reach for his hand, but goes behind my left leg to further himself (so cute). Her smile drops as the laughter of Ame erupts from his brothers actions.

"Stop it you're scaring the poor kid!" Ame laughs  
"You shut up!" Safu argues.

Somehow this is familiar-oh yeah the two arguing would be Safu and HIM. As we draw closer to their school I whisper a reminder to Ame.

"Remember to take care of Kaze, okay? He's still very shy."  
"Don't worry I'll take care of him brother." Ame winks at me.  
I briefly watch them go inside the schools gates then continue walking on to DHS with Safu.

We arrive at the front gate of my school. We are crossing the parking lot. Having my slowness is a curse for drivers. A cool silver and black motorcycle stops for us.

As we enter the front gates the first bell rings.  
"Okay I gotta go...are you sure you-" Safu speaks before I cut her off.  
"Don't worry I'm fine, now get going or you'll be late." I reassure her  
She nods and head to her home-room.  
I start for my first class as well, but a rather nerve raking obstacle was in my way.

You know that super lazy feeling when you forgot something downstairs and you don't want to get it...yeah well times that by ten and then you'll be in my shoes.

Fourteen stairs up to my destination. Well there is no use just standing here. I start up the stairs with much dread and pain. It's like being extremely sore and unstable while climbing a mountain. Four steps down ten more to go.

With a different sound effect with each step I realise I'm on my seventh stair, and I hear foot steps rushing about since we only five minutes to get to class after the first bell. I start to speed up my pace a bit...much to my regret though. My pencil fell out of unzipped front pocket.

Fortunately Elizabeth from my class passed by me heading to the office probably, and she handed it to me with a added curious look.

"Here you go." she said obviously not knowing who I am.  
"Thanks Elizabeth." I reply  
"Do I know you?" she asks  
"You might not recognise me, but it's me Shion." I say  
"...Oh my gosh! So that accident wasn't a rumour?!" She exclaims  
"Yeah..." I say  
"Well I hope you feel better poor thing." she says as she continues to her destination.  
Well it's official people are going to start treating me differently, but I hope HE won't...but that's a different issue.

That's right I got to get to class to see HIM! I really speed up on my last four steps. I hear somebody running up the stairs hoping to make it in time like me. He passes me with in moments. Only...he passes me with some after effect.

"Watch out coming through!" He announces.

He passes me not hitting me himself, but he was wearing his backpack on his shoulder which hit my right arm. I feel my already weak arm give away and dropping my crutch. I feel like a weight was just dropped on one side of the seesaw.

In a moment like this I would usually grab the rail but since my arm was grasping my left crutch there was no such convenience.  
"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" I shout as I go down  
My mind thinks one thing...HELP!

**A/N ****Okay I need your help on whether Shion should fall or the boy should catch him in the nick of time, so leave a comment or PM me if you rather it will help me alot to get the next chapter done faster.**** I'm so sorry for the lateness! Things have been quite chaotic for me. Even so I want to thank all those who support me even by just reading this. I will have to say one thing though I plan on working on the next chapter shortly so I hope it will be done faster than this one. Thanks for reading!**


	13. This guy is trouble

**(*No.6 does not belong to me)  
**  
"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" I shout as I go down  
My mind thinks one thing...HELP!  
**  
(*Shion's POV)  
**  
The feeling of falling backwards on the stairs is terrifying. The knowledge of what's behind you and the fact injury is awaiting is haunting enough.

My body quickly lost balance, and I'm air born. I clench my eyes to brace for impact.

I feel a tug as my feet start to skid over a couple of stairs. My left crutch! I grab onto the firm crutch and look at the reason for my delayed fall. The kid-he was gripping my left crutch.

"Dude?! Are you okay?!" he asked concernedly  
"...nope...can't hold on!" I announced

My weak grip was slipping.  
"Uwahaa!" I shout as I tumble down the rest of the stairs landing on my side on the floor.

"Shit! Hey you okay?!" the kid announced  
A ache ran all around my body. I hear quick footsteps coming down the stairs.  
"Hey are you alright?!" the kid asked again  
"Yeah...I'm fine...I think." I whisper that last part.

In all honesty he really did save me to a very high degree. The trajectory of 40 to 30 degrees complete fall backwards could have lead to serious head injury, or the matter that I'd be in for fitting for a coffin much sooner.

Even so he pulled my left arm just enough to let my legs reach the ground to tumble down the rest of the stairs. Although that was also a risky move in case I broke anything. But I guess I was very fortunate I had plenty of calcium.

"Here...let me help you." he offered holding my crutches offering a hand as well.  
I take his hand and wobbly stand up, and I finally grasp my crutches to support my weight correctly. I fix my glasses on properly to see exactly who the one to help me out was.

I make out some black and yellow shoes, and the school uniform is gray. I see his collar button is left undone. He has a light shade of skin color from what I can tell. His hair is a very odd sandy light brown, but since his hat covers it I'm not so sure what to make out of it.

Also his eyes are hazel. From what I could tell my vision isn't perfect when it comes to specific colors and plus everything is still a bit blurry; even with the glasses. All in all pretty average I guess, but then again I could barely tell the toothpaste from the glue this morning.

"Need help up the stairs?...Not that you have a choice." He stated  
"Uhh okay..." I replied  
"Man you're pretty light." he suddenly spoke up as we are almost at the top. "Yeah the a incident took quite a toll on me." I said  
"Yeah I can see that...hey is your hair bleached?" he asks out of curiosity.  
"No just a side effect." I say  
"Ahh I see...and you're not wearing a thing on your head to cover it?!" he exclaims as we finally reach the top.  
"No sadly I'm not the owner of any hats." I say with a laugh  
"Well as a atonement so almost sending you back to the hospital...here you go." he says as he put something on my head. I feel it with my hand. It's a beanie!

"Oh wow it looks cool on you! Plus it covers all your hair! It's my favorite so take care of it." he says  
"Oh wow thanks, but if it's something of value to you-" he cuts me off  
"Dont go and be giving me my gift back you'll hurt my feelings." he said light heartedly.  
"...Well if it's alright with you...Thank you very much for the gift." I reply

"Not a problem!...Shoot class ahh geez now I'm late! We'll see you around! Oh and steer clear of stairs and klutzes like me bye!" he said as he quickly left.

"...uhh bye." I say but he is already gone.

Ack I'm late too! I go class as fast as possible. I open the door to everyone's surprise and to my regret. All eyes were on me for once in my life. I look around for HIM...ahh there he is! Although he's not sitting next to me I'm glad he's here. Although there is something different about him; he seems very-distant. I slowly take my seat.

"Shion it's good to have you back, but what's your excuse for being late?" she asked with a arched brow.

"Well I kind of had a delay getting here because of my new lack of easy mobility." Shion said truthfully.  
"I see then please take your hat off and sit down." she then asked  
"Well you see I'd rather not because of medical reasons...if you understand." is state nervously

"Very well." She said with a sigh.  
I look over at HIM...he's just staring out the window. I want to talk to him so badly, but I can't not with me looking like a stranger from outer space. Plus the fact of his temporary memory loss that can last up to a year to a few weeks.

The girl next to me is obviously curious of my odd new appearance. I have to suck myself into my own little world to avoid any attention.

"Alright everybody I have hood news, I will allow you to pair up for your next essay since it will take to much time on your own." the teacher stated.

Really can things get any worse, I mean the day I come back I have to work with somebody and write an essay as well. Even so I'm so worried about the essay as much as the pairing up. Everyone is know to pick their friends over someone who knows what they're doing. I look over at HIM still staring out the window as if he didn't care or even was listening. Half of the girls in the class were glaring at each other as if they were saying 'he's mine!' Well there goes my chance of being paired up with HIM.

"Well let's going chop chop!" the teacher said

Well I just stay seated watching those people whom have Cs and Ds in the class become partners.  
I look how HE is doing with partners. Well seems that he's already turned down five girls, six more to go at this pace.  
When ever we pick partners we have to sit next to each other until we finish our project. I stare at the empty seat next to me-even so there are 30 kids in our class so somebody has the worst honor to be my partner.

Another minuet goes by and all the rejected girls pair amongst themselves. Everyone who was once standing is once sitting down-at yet I stare at the empty seat next to me. This is a first that nobody picked me for a higher grade, but I think it has to do with my appearance.  
Yet the weirdest thing is that I spot a new student who is standing in the back of the room alone. Well it seem we are now a class of 31 students. Even so the weirdest thing is that HE is standing alone too.

"Okay you three...you have two choices two of you work to together and one alone or all three of you divide the work equally amongst yourselves.

"I can work on my own." HE says quickly.  
Wow I didn't know he was so unsocial.  
"Okay good. Shion you'll work with Ristuko now take your seats." the teacher said.  
This Ristuko guy takes his seat next to me. I don't look at him in hopes to avoid as much awkwardness as possible. As much as I don't want to I greet him.  
"Hi my name is Shion nice to meet you."  
He looks at me and nods his head as to greet me back. He is rather quiet.

I just wonder why HE didn't pick somebody to be his partner; he isn't the best at long assignments. Maybe it's just the fact that knows that his father was married to my mother and he was my step brother, and yet he doesn't seem to recognize me at all that is frustrating me. All I can say is that it's going to be a long day.

**(*Silver eyed Stranger aka HIM POV)**

Another long assignment great. I suppose the only reason I'm in public school is because it gives me a reason to stay away from Erik and work. I still I can't believe he divorced that lady...what was her name? I think it was Kathy or Karan or something. Apparently she had two kids and adopted another. If I should feel bad for any of the women Erik has dumped it would be her. She is single mom with two young ones and a cripple older son. Although I don't really know what they look like I saw Ms. K at court. Out of the lowest things he has done this is one of them. She divorced my dad for lacking love for his family and sincerely not caring-he certainly had it coming.

Even so I will never have a real family...not with Erik as my legal guardian. When I turn eighteen I will take all my hard earned money and say sayonara to Erik. That's right I don't need a family, I just need to survive. That bastard Erik can rot in hell for all I care. I don't care if he was the one to pluck me off the streets...he had bad intentions to begin with.

(*Ring Ring!) it must be lunch.  
I get up and leave for a quiet place-if I can find one. If only I could remember what happened. Ever since I was told I had temporary amnesia I was trying to figure out what life was like for the past year in a half was like. Every time I try to remember I draw a blank. I go to my locker and pull out my combination that I wrote down on a scrap piece of paper. I take out my lunch and push aside the love letters.

"Um excuse me would you like to eat lunch with us?" a soft comes from behind me.  
I turn around with a fake smile. "I'm sorry but I promised a friend I'd meet up with him." I simply say  
"Oh okay another time." the girl said and her and her group of friends leave.  
Girls are nothing but fakes. Fake eyes, skin, height, curves, hair, lips, boobs, and love. They think they like me because they're in love with my acting not me. It's irritating beyond belief. I wish I could live simply, coming to school for learning not for looks and reputations. I feel a sharp pain in my left ankle.  
"Ow." I say and look to the source of pain.  
It's the kid from first period.  
"Sorry." he says in a sincere manner, but something feels like it was on purpose. His crutch jammed into my ankle. Wow this guy is decked out...crutches, glasses and knee braces-some accident. "Yeah just watch it." I say sharply.  
"I will Eve." he says and starts to walk away  
Eve?! How did he know my stage name when I played Ophelia in Hamlet in middle school!?  
He turned his head and glanced back with a mischievous grin and walked on. I pretty sure I looked as puzzled as possible. It just didn't make sense! Maybe he was just confusing me with someone else. Yeah that's it...no that wouldn't make sense. What guy in the school is named Eve? This guy...is trouble.

**A/N Thanks to solitaireseraphim for commenting and helping me to make a final decision on Shions fall. If you have any suggestions or what you'd like to see happen feel free to comment! I got this chapter done yesterday put it was late so I decided to upload it this morning, but I'm just happy it's done! Oh and just to let you know that i have these made up side characters because I don't think Inukashi or Rikage would fit in this advanced school. So thanks for putting up with for reading!**


	14. Brother?

**(*No.6 does not belong to me)**

**(*Shions POV)**

Something is tickling me. I open my eyes and see the blurry yellow ceiling. I look over to my right at my clock which is on my night stand. I try to read the numbers to my utter disappointment it looks like squiggly glowing green noodles. I look away and lazily reach for my glasses which are some where on my nightstand. As I would say I put my eyeballs back on and things slowly sorted themselves out to their rightful color and shape. My alarm goes off and startled me in to smacking it off the dresser itself. I groan in annoyance thinking how today I might make yet another scene of myself. There it is again! Something is tickling me! I lift the covers to find Kaze next to my led soundly sleeping. He must have snuck in here at night at some point.  
"Shion have you seen Kaze I can't seem to find him?!" Ame burst into my room and ask loudly.  
"Shhh he's right here sleeping." I reassure.  
It is amazing how protective Ame has become of Kaze.  
"Seriously! He's been here?! Well wake him up we got school." Ame says and turns and leaves  
I think for a moment the pros and cons of letting Kaze sleep a bit more.  
"Kaze...Kaze wake up now it's time to get ready." I say shaking his shoulder.  
He mumbles something and stirs and finally his eyes open.  
"Good morning you little rascal." I say with a smile.  
"Morning...um I'm sorry I snuck in here without asking." Kaze apologizes softly.  
"No need to apologize Kaze it's rather nice to sleep together. You are welcome to sleep here when ever you want to okay?" I say  
He nods his head and blushes a bit.  
Despite his age he's as sweet and as cuddly as a baby.  
"Shall we get ready then?" I ask in a statement  
He just nods him head and walks out the door. He comes back in and gives me a tight and quick hug and then runs out the door. Somehow I knew that hug meant thank you.

**(*Silver eyed Stranger aka HIM POV)**

Beep!Beep!Beep!  
"Uwahh!...Crap I'm going to be late!"  
Every morning is a struggle to wake up and get their on time, but its a good thing I've already got my license and my one silver and black motorcycle. Each noting I get the same call from my manager and Erik.

Ring...Ring...Ring-end  
Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring.  
I can't take it after so long.  
"I have school so don't bother!" I shout and immediately hang up.  
Then Erik calls  
Ring...-I pick up while I'm putting on my uniform pants.  
"Your manager called saying your skipping work why are you-" Erik shouts.  
Already knowing the routine I distance the phone from my ear.  
"The paparazzi would be all over me if I'd skip work than school so end of discussion." I say back and hang up  
Now that that's out of the way I head towards the garage and get on my motorcycle to head towards school. Even though I pay for all my own belongings I still have to live with my so called guardian house till I'm of age. Till then I will never be free.

(*At School)

(*Shion's POV)

Ow ow ow ow. You are probably wondering whats causing my sudden pain while walking down the hallway for class. Let's do a rewind and let me show you what happened.

"Okay see you later Shion!" Safu says as we depart for our own classes.  
"Bye." I reply

I'm walking down the hall towards first period when is see HIM dashing off in the same direction brushing past my I watch him as he speeds off. Something tells me this will be his third strike if he's late again. To my on fault as I was watching him I ram my head in to a open locker with someone behind it.  
Clang!  
"Ah!...ouch."  
The person made a startled jerk but no sound. It was my partner for our class essay.  
"Sorry Ritsuko I wasn't watching where I was going." I apologise.  
All he did was stare at me for a second and shuffled in his bag for something.  
He pulled out a handkerchief and folded it. All though I don't judge people over such trivial thing it still makes me wonder what kind of person he really is along with his interest.  
He then poured some water on it from his new water bottle. He than put the handkerchief in my hand and walked off. Its wasn't till I felt a bead of sweat from my brow did I understand. I dabbed the handkerchief on my foreheand only to find myself bleeding.  
I let out a small gasp and held it there as I dash off for class. Well as fast as a person can in my state.

I entered the class 2 minutes late, but I blame it on the stairs once again. The teacher then excuse my tardy once seeing in insision on my forehead and let me go to the nurses office.

**(*In the nurses office)**

"Oh hi Shion-ow what happened to you?" the nurse asked  
"I walked into a locker pretty comical don't you think."  
I say  
"Well take a seat I'll get that patched up for you." the nurse said.  
I took as seat and she began to grab everything she needed.  
"Okay this will sting a little." she warned  
I nodded as she disinfected my injury.  
I will say this it hurt alot.  
After than she put some neasporin and a big band-aid.  
"Alrighty your good to go."  
I thanked her and left for class.  
But as I was starting up the stairs again I felt a sweat on my forehead. I don't think I'm that out of shape I'm not even halfway up. I felt it with my fingers...it was warm. The blood was seeping through the band-aid dripping on my forehead but why? I take Ritsuko's handkerchief and wipe the blood away and continue to class.

**(*Silver Eyed Stranger aka HIM POV)**

That kid his name is Shion he walked in to class with a small incision and was sent to the office. The only reason why I care is because I knew I distracted him when he walked in to the locker...that was pretty classic. He came in again witha band-aid and a bloody handkerchief in his hand. He takes his seat and starts taking notes immediately-that's a staight A student for you. Then I glance over at him again his band-aid was soaked in blood. He kept on wiping it away with the handkerchief trying not to mind it.

**(*Lunch)**

I hadn't seen the kid with the beanie...what was his name again? That's right it was Shion...I think.  
It was lunch and I was going to ask him about his little boo boo. I found him standing by the fountain fixing his crutch. I went up to him and nudged him. He wobbled then regained him balance...did I hit him that hard?  
"Oh hi you startled me." Shion spoke up.  
"I can see that...so what's up with the bloody mess?" I ask  
"Uhh I was being clumsy." he said with a slight embarrased laugh.  
"I see...did you happen to be distracted by anything?" I ask  
"Uhh...well I guess I was just...deep in thought." he replies slowly.  
"Right...you know you are a really a bad liar." I say  
"I know but l think we both know what happened and that's that." he says trying to end the topic.  
"I suppose we do...well if you need any help remebering your name all you have to do is ask." I say jokingly and start to walk away.  
"And if you need help remembering all you have to do is ask." He says.  
I stop dead in my tracks and turn around.  
"Hey I've been meaning to ask you this...but who are you and what do you know?" I ask in all seriousness.  
"You really can't remember me can't you?" he says.  
My intrest peaks...he knows something that my amnesia made me froget.  
"Hey if you know something just spit it out already." I demand  
"Well...I can't doctors orders." he says  
I grab his shoulders "Froget doctors orders...please tell me!" I ask in a almost desperate tone.  
He looks away with a sad face...he looks so pale. More blood dripped off his head.  
I let go of him.  
"Froget it. I'm leaving." I say but he grabs my wrist and starts to speak.  
"You...were my-" he looks so weak. Exactly how much blood did he lose?! "Shion?...hey Shion!?"  
He collapses in my arms he is as light as a feather. This kid really isn't well. I pick him up and throw him over my shoulders and go to higher growing outside for some fresh air since he just fainted. I drag his crutches along and balance him on my shoulder to the school roof. He starts to move as he inhales some fresh air.  
"Dude you okay." I ask  
"Brother?" he answers.

**A/N I'm so sorry for updating so late I just got a new puppy so my life is really just go go go. As well as the fact I started a new story too. Well thank you all so much for reading it means a lot. And those who comment whom help motivate me thanks! Thanks for reading**


End file.
